<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’ll be there for you by Phantomxlegend</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230447">I’ll be there for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend'>Phantomxlegend</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson one-shots :p [94]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crying, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda fluff, M/M, Nico angst, Nico needs a hug, Will comforts Nico, emotions are hard, solangelo, this is pure self indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:09:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is upset and wants a hug, Will always seems to know the best times to come see what he’s up to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson one-shots :p [94]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’ll be there for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is pure self indulgence that me from a few hours ago would have appreciated very much.  I just wanted a hug ;-; anyway this is short but please enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nico laid in his bed, staring up at the ceiling.  Tears running down his cheeks.  His heart pounded in his chest and his stomach fluttered with anxiety.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted a hug but didn’t have the motivation to get up and go seek out Will, so he snuggled deeper under the covers, trying to wipe the tears from his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could fully rid the pesky droplets from his face, the door creaked open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sunshine?” Will asked cautiously, “you in here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico sniffled, not really knowing what else to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t seen you all day, I was worried,” Will slipped into the Hades cabin and shut the door behind himself, “what’s wrong honey pie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Nico mumbled, Will sat down on the edge of the bed, running his fingers through Nico’s hair.  Nico closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How come you’re crying?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t know that either.  Nervous… I don’t know why,” Nico whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there any way that I can help you?” Will asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hug me… please…” Nico begged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, of course,” Will gently pulled Nico up to a sitting position and gathered the smaller son of Hades into his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico buried his face in Will’s shoulder, gripping the back of Will’s shirt like a lifeline.  Will hummed softly and continued to play with Nico’s hair.  Murmuring comforting words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry… I don’t know why… I’m just feeling icky,” Nico’s voice was muffled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay, things like that happen sometimes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for being here,” Nico said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Sunshine,” Will responded, “I’ll be here whenever you need me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico sniffled and cried a bit harder at that. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Is this three posts in one day?  I could stay up till three am and make it four—thanks for reading anyway.  I hope that you enjoyed.  </p><p>(Also y’all be proud of me I’m finally being able to break through my mindset and let myself post short less than 500 word fics)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>